fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren Carter (A.R World)
This Darren Carter is an evil alternative version of Darren Carter who is leader of Dai-Valkyrie. He is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Shadow Chrono Warrior in Kamen Rider: Chrono Warrior. Personality This Darren Carter is the complete oppose of the original Darren Carter. While Darren Carter is a hypocritical & self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world". A.R Darren Carter is a cruel young man that destroys worlds acting the "destroyer" like Kaleo thinks of the original Chrono Warrior. Becoming Shadow Chrono Warrior While being the leader of Dai-Valkyrie, he was given the Chronodriver and Ride Booker, but instead of transforming into Chrono Warrior, he turns into Shadow Chrono Warrior. Also instead of turning the Primary Riders, he turns into Evil/Dark Riders. Shadow Chrono Warrior (in Complete Form) was defeated by Chrono Warrior Complete, Past Caller, and Masked Rider of Mystica Ultimate. Shadow Chrono Warrior :"Kamen Ride: Shadow Chrono Warrior!" :―Transformation announcement *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 16t *'Kicking Power:' 32t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 This transformation is the default form of Kamen Rider Shadow Chrono Warrior. Like other KamenRide & FormRide forms, this form has access to an specialized set of AttackRide Cards. This includes the Blast and Slash cards. Shadow Chrono Warrior also possesses a dedicated Final AttackRide Card which activates a Finisher depending on the configuration of the Ride Booker: *'Dimension Kick': Available with the Ride Booker in Book Mode, this activates Shadow Chrono Warrior's Rider Kick, which strikes with a flying side kick. Kamen Rides Through the Kamen Ride & Form Ride cards Shadow Chrono Warrior can transform into any of the previous evil/dark Kamen Riders & their forms. Robo Rider :"Kamen Ride: Robo Rider!" :―Transformation announcement With the Robo Rider card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Robo Rider. Night Cyber Rider :"Kamen Ride: Night Cyber Rider!" :―Transformation announcement With the Night Cyber Rider card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Night Cyber Rider. Onyx :"Kamen Ride: Onyx!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Onyx card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Onyx. Incisor :"Kamen Ride: Incisor!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Incisor card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Incisor. Torque :"Kamen Ride: Torque!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Torque card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Torque. Strike :"Kamen Ride: Strike!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Strike card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Strike. Wrath :"Kamen Ride: Wrath!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Wrath card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Wrath. Shark Knight :"Kamen Ride: !" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Shark Knight card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Shark Knight. Psi :"Kamen Ride: Psi!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Psi card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Psi. Omega :"Kamen Ride: Omega!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Omega card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Omega. A-King :"Kamen Ride: A-King!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider A-King card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider A-King. Festive Demon :"Kamen Ride: Festive Demon!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Festive Demon card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Festive Demon. Shadowborg :"Kamen Ride: Shadowborg!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Shadowborg card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Shadowborg. Alturborg :"Kamen Ride: Alturborg!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Alturborg card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Alturborg. Centauruborg :"Kamen Ride: Centauruborg!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Centauruborg card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Centauruborg. Fang King :"Kamen Ride: Fang King!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Fang King card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Fang King. Nega Electric King :"Kamen Ride: Nega Elective King!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Nega Electric King card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Nega Electric King. Steam Ghost Hijack & Skull :"Kamen Ride: Steam Ghost Hijack!" :"Kamen Ride: Steam Ghost Skull!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Steam Ghost Hijack and Kamen Rider Steam Ghost Skull card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Steam Ghost Hijack and Skull. Dracula :"Kamen Ride: Dracula!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Dracula card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Dracula. Blizzard :"Kamen Ride: Blizzard!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Blizzard card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Blizzard. Collosus :"Kamen Ride: Colossus!" :―Transformation announcement With the Kamen Rider Colossus card, Shadow Chrono Warrior transforms into Kamen Rider Colossus. Complete :"Night Cyber Rider, Onyx, Omega, A-King, Festive Demon, Alturborg, Collosus, Skull! Final Kamen Ride: Shadow Chrono Warrior!" :―Transformation announcement *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 Complete Form is the true form of Shadow Chrono Warrior that is able to manipulate the power of evil/dark Riders, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Kamen Riders. He wears the Shadow Chrono Warrior Complete KamenRide Card on his helmet, embedded in the Shadow Chrono Warrior Crown, & the others' KamenRide Cards on his chest.